Invincible
by ElroyJetson1060
Summary: Humans fall to their natural instincts, but one day they will master them, and the universe will bow to their might. AU


2018 CE Human Calendar (HC)/ 800 CE Citadel Council Calendar(CC)

World War Three erupts on Earth after tensions escalate over the occupation and annexation of Ukraine by Russia. The division follows that of the Cold War Era with many Communist or former Communist powers congregation and forming the new Axis Alliance. The Krogan Rebellions end after the deployment of the Genophage. There are still pockets of Krogan insurrection but they are quickly crushed. The Turians assume the role of peace keeping within Citadel space.

2019 HC/ 801 CC

North Korea launches a military strike against South Korea. The attack focuses on Seoul.

2022 HC/ 804 CC

The Military excursion against Seoul becomes a siege. North Korea is not prepared for this development and efforts to continue the attack break down. The war stalls with the Allied forces ( U.S., Britain, France, Australia, Spain, Canada, Japan, and South Korea) drawing a stalemate with the Axis (Russia, China, North Korea, Vietnam, Afghanistan, Pakistan, Germany, Mexico, and Egypt). Other countries are used as battle grounds and many of the rules of war are ignored.

2024 HC/ 806 CC

The Axis forces develop and release a bio-weapon known as Avara. Avara is a highly deadly disease that causes severe cancerous growths, lesions, buboes, leprosy, and increased aggression. It also destroys nerve cells eliminating the feeling of pain in victims.

2028 HC/ 810 CC

South Korea falls to Avara. In order to combat the bio-weapon top scientists from the allied forces along with defectors work on a project known as gene modification.

2033 HC/ 815 CC

Due to a mishap while transporting a new strain of Avara into Spain an Axis helicopter crashes in Pakistan releasing the disease into the Middle East. Many see the spread of the plague as indicative of the end times. Religious groups perpetrate this message all over the world and the effect is immediate and total anarchy. Religious rally their followers to combat the heretics.

2035 HC/ 817 CC

Religious groups and lone fanatics begin a campaign of terror around the world. Guerilla attacks become a common occurrence. Suicide attacks against leaders of governments also begin to rise. Countries crumble against the onslaught of religious fervor. Military leaders around the world come to power and most states fall into martial law.

2040 HC/ 822 CC

Only the United States, France, Britain, Japan, and Spain do not fall to military pressures, though they all do enter states of emergency. The work on gene modification is completed, however most of the leaders of the new super powers (though most see them as the only powers) realize that curing Avara alone will not end the violence nor return the world to its former state.

2042 HC/ 824 CC

Protocol One is enacted. Ten families are taken from every country on Earth. They are given gene modifications that make them immune to Avara (and by extension cancer), and modifications that increase their bodies' resistance to radiation.

2043 HC/ 825 CC

The families of Protocol One are placed in secure locations and nuclear warheads are launched. The warheads detonate and cover every habitat zone of the planet in nuclear radiation. The radiation wipes out nearly all life on Earth. Animals are preserved through DNA mapping and cloning, while plants are preserved by the Svalbard Global Seed Vault. The Earth Falls into a Nuclear Winter.

3093 HC/ 1875 CC

The Nuclear Winter ends. During the thousand year winter humans develop gene modifications that allow for the production of new stem cells. The new stem cells replace cells when they die so that there is never a true loss of cells. This has the effect of stopping the aging process, and thus the human life span moves from a paltry one hundred years to thousands of years.

In Order to survive harsh environments humans create modifications that give them secondary, tertiary, and (where applicable) quaternary organ systems. All non-essentials systems are only give secondary backups, while essential systems are give tertiary backups (the heart is the only quaternary system).

3100 HC/ 1882 CC

Humans build space vessels that run on chemical fuels and begin to once again explore the universe

3120 HC/ 1902 CC

Humans explore and colonize Mars. They find a cache of data and ancient technology. After decoding the work they find information on the Prothean civilization and Element Zero (eezo). Humans do not embrace the technologies. Instead they look for ways to circumvent or disable such technology as a precaution should they ever come face to face with the Protheans.

3122 HC/ 1904 CC

Humans learn that in vitro exposure to eezo causes the development of telekinesis. Further experiments refine the process, and biotics are born. A gene modification is created that forces the body to produce eezo. Normally this would have disastrous effects; however due to the human immunity to cancer eezo has no negative side effects for the race.

3250 HC/ 2032 CC

Humans discover a method to harness anti-protons, and positrons. Using them they are able to create an environment where objects have negative mass. This is called the Anti-Mass Corridor (AMC). Using AMCs FTL travel is made possible using cheap and easily produced chemical fuels.

3260 HC/ 2042 CC

Pluto's moon Charon is discovered to be a Mass Rely locked in ice. Humans form a cohesive military known as the Human Military Alliance (HMA). They build ships made of diamond weave carbon nono-fibers. The weave is lightweight and incredibly strong. The ships are built according to old naval and maritime classes. Marine and Naval ranks are also employed.

3261 HC/ 2043 CC

Probes are sent through the Relay. It is found that the relay connects to other Relays. Because of the distance between Relays the system is deemed inefficient due to the huge distances between them (what if something commandeers the relays) and they are ignored.

3300 HC/2082 CC

Humans begin to colonize planets between the relays. While doing so a science exploration vessel comes across a planet orbiting Sirius. The planet (named Canis) is revealed by scans to have heavy deposits of heavy carbon alloys that could be useful to humanity. A science team along with a detachment of marines land on the planet, and humanity makes first contact for the first time.

Captain Talvera Salini looked at her squad. They were a standard seven man team. She had not been to a planet in well over three hundred years, so this was the first time in a long time that she got to feel the ground beneath her feet. Her marines were of a similar mindset, but they were there for business not pleasure.

"Equipment check people!" she yelled. They jumped and began to look themselves over. The team was outfitted with the standard: Nano-carbon body suit, AK 3300 assault rifle, Ura 2994 Pistol, a combat knife, and ammo. They would have gotten some sub machine guns, but the planet offered little close quarters where such weaponry would be useful.

As they checked their equipment a buzzing filled their minds. Salini put two fingers to the base of her skull, and her mind was filled with the thoughts of another.

'Captain Salini! The Science team was attacked by some kind of giant bugs!" the marine on the other end was near frantic. 'I'm transmitting the location to you!" the connection broke and the location of the other squad came to her.

Her team was ready, guns in hand, and without a sound they began to move.

3301 HC/ 2083 CC- 3320 HC/ 2102 CC

Humans wage war against the Rachni on the Planet Canis. The weaponry of HMA soldiers allow for them to easily kill Rachni warriors, and the modifications make most Rachni abilities useless against the humans. The only reason that the war lasted as long as it did was the Rachni Queen's ability to breed.

The War ends when Captain Salini confronts the Rachni Queen. The Queen confesses that she thought the humans were the Asari a race that the Rachni waged war against over two millennia ago. After negotiations the war is ended

3330 HC/ 2112 CC

Humans and Rachni form the Orion Alliance (OA). Humans discover a dextrose world. Using samples a dextrose gene mod is created to increase survival odds in the event that a human is stranded on a dextrose world. The Rachni are revealed to be a dextrose species.

3335 HC/ 2117 CC

A Rachni Queen links minds with a human. Te results are staggering. The link is likened to the Asari mind meld by the queen (she knows this because the Rachni were able to study the bodies of dead Asari). Humans study the phenomenon. Within the year most humans are capable of forging the link with another being.

3340 HC/ 2122 CC

The first human child born of a meld is studied. The results find that some DNA is taken from the father but only if intercourse occurred during the meld. The planet Shanxi is colonized.

3375 HC/ 2157 CC

Humans send a probe through the mass relay located at the tail end of the Shanxi system. The probe is found and destroyed by a Turian patrol fleet. Under the Orders if Desolas they jump into the relay in an attempt to pacify the law breakers.

Codex.

Human guns: Human guns are much like their traditional counter parts. They fire a projectile that is moved by an explosive. The explosive however is no longer gun power, but an easily produced chemical compound. The chemical propels the bullets forward with extreme speed.


End file.
